Episode 125
Bea tells the women not to rely on Noeline for any favours, but Judy arrives with the news that they will have to hold on a bit longer anyway, as Noeline is locked in the administration block. Judy persuades Bea to help cover for Noeline until the next day as long as Noeline hands over all the goods she's pinched without the women having to pay her. Gail calls at Meg's flat to borrow eggs, and Meg invites her to her flat warming party later. At home, Gail is shown to be having problems coping with her children. The women organise a little diversion to give Judy time to pad out Noeline's bed, so Officer Barry thinks she is already in her cell and locks the door. Gail comes to the party, but is a bit startled when Vera is inspired by a discussion of Noeline's family and expounds her views about what should happen to children when their parents can't look after them properly. Gail's husband calls in to collect her and shouts at her in front of all Meg's guests for leaving the kids alone. The women organise another little scuffle to cover for Noeline's absence the following morning. Gail invites Meg in for a coffee as she's on her way to work: Meg notices bruises on Jason's arm and suspects Gail's husband of mistreating the children. Doreen and several others pretend an attack of food poisoning, and as they are taken to the infirmary, Doreen faints just outside the store room so Judy can let Noeline out. Bea tells Noeline her goods are going to be shared out between the women and takes them off her. Bea wants to know why Judy is really helping Noeline: eventually Judy admits she was going to take all Noeline's cash for an escape she was vaguely planning. Erica inspects the kitchen, but can find nothing wrong with the "snags" (sausages). Noeline tells Erica the food poisoning was faked so the women could steal her buyup. Unfortunately for Noeline, Phyllis has overheard her lagging. Vera catches Meg in reception phoning around for playgroups and nurseries for Gail. The rec room is turned over after Noeline's tip off, but the women have had time to hide the goods properly. Andrew Reynolds comes to Wentworth to see Erica about a possible work release scheme, which he admits will help him to fulfil a large Government order. Judy persuades Noeline to put a bet on with Margo, so she can follow and see where Margo hides her stash. Vera is opposed to the work release scheme, but Erica assures her it won't involve any extra work. Meg offers to look after Jason while Gail goes shopping. Erica inspects the factory, but when the union representative there gets to hear of the scheme, he complains that it will undercut the wages of the permanent workers. While Gail is away, her husband Tim collects Jason and Meg can hear every word of their ensuing row. There is the sound of a door slamming and Gail rings Meg's doorbell asking for help as Jason has "fallen out of bed". At the hospital, the doctor doesn't seem to believe Gail's story about how Jason was injured. Gail admits to Meg that Jim has hit her and the children "once or twice". Meg tells the doctor of her suspicion that Jason's stepfather is abusing him. He tells her there is often nothing that can be done until it is too late. Margo sets up Judy and she walks into a trap when she follows Margo to her cell Next Episode Episode 126 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes